


Screw It

by LadyOfDragonflies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Heroine, Isekai, MC is tired, Reincarnation, mc doesn't give a fuck, oneshots, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonflies/pseuds/LadyOfDragonflies
Summary: Oneshots of isekaied protagonists who arrive to new world by ye olde truck-kun, it goes about as well as you can expect.OR,A collection of short stories/prompts (whatever you want to call them) with a different take on the isekaied into a novel genre.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), they're all original you don't need to know
Kudos: 4





	1. I'd Like My Palimony In Cash

Let's skip the opening scene and get straight to the point. 

Girl gets isekaied into a cheesy romance novel she read (for a book report) by a truck. Said truck had actually crashed into said girl's _fucking house_ so she died on her way to the fridge. Said girl is currently possessing the villainess character. 

Said girl wanted her sandwich.

Said girl was Ha-rin. 

_Lord, take me now,_ Ha-rin groaned. She didn't waste any time trying to discern her situation as dream or reality, Ha-rin could tell if she was dreaming or not without pinching herself in a cliche manner.

 _Don't make elaborate plans to escape death or desperately try to stick to the plot like an amateur, be decent, I get it._

The romance novel Ha-rin was trapped (yes, _trapped_ ) in wasn't exactly crappy as it could've been. The plot was okay, the characters were definitely refreshing, but Ha-rin was stuck in it so everything was shitty. She never asked to be here.

_Well, at least toilets exist._

**...**

"Lady Reille of the Belshi ducal house, I am annulling our engagement!" The crown prince, Lucian Eldwon, announced haughtily in front of the crowd of people who came for the graduation party.

Ha-rin considered this. "I have a question-," she started while raising her hand.

"You will be paid a handsome palimony," the king, Lucian's _father_ , deadpanned before Ha-rin could finish.

Ha-rin stopped, and her raised hand turned into a thumbs up. "I have no questions," she said, face stoic but eyes sparkling.

She then focused her attention on the "heroine", Sylvia.

"Sylvia Falry, as a fellow money oriented woman, will you accept my hand in marriage?" Ha-rin proposed on the spot, completely serious.

There was an uproar in the room, Ha-rin paid it no mind.

Sylvia sputtered, her face a bright red. "W-ha-?! Surely you jest, I don't even like women-!"

"I have the most beautiful plan for tax evasion." _I don't like women either._

As fast as Ha-rin had accepted her palimony, Sylvia whipped out her hand and took Ha-rin's. "I'll marry you."

Ha-rin nodded. "Good choice."

The crown prince gawked. Wasn't he the one planning to propose to Lady Sylvia?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to take any of these oneshots and write your own continuations! Just make sure to let me know if you do, I'd love to read them!


	2. Fuck You, Your Issues Ain't My Issues

One heroine (Lisa). One villainess. Four (shitty) love interests. 

Starting with ML#1, tHe CrOwN pRiNcE. The cheating bastard whose fiancee is the previously mentioned villainess. Always calling Lisa "dIfFeReNt" and "InTeReStInG", as if she was some object. The future ruler of the kingdom! The most eligible bachelor in the land! _A fucking womanizer._

ML #2, a muscle-brained dumbass whose first reaction to anything was violence. An annoying "tsundere" who never stops yelling insults at Lisa but gets shocked when she rejects his "romantic gestures". Because, no, it's _not_ romantic, it's _abusive_.

ML #3, the cold, brooding, genuis mage whose conscience stopped developing after age 10. This one had the silver spoon he was born with shoved _way_ up his ass. A superiority complex unrivaled by any other. A straight up asshole who seemed to have spelled away any sense of manners.

ML #4, the villainess's own brother. The piece of shit that never takes his sister's side and fails to understand that her heart was broken by the man she had been devoted to for _years_ , and doesn't even _try_ to comfort her.

Having long since accepted her life as the heroine from an otome game, Lisa looked at the male cast who were all gathered together for the first time and felt the last of her sanity slip away.

"No." Lisa deadpanned after a long time of silence. 

"Lady Lisa...?" ML #4 said hesitantly. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"No." She said again. "Two of you have daddy issues and all of you have some form of mommy issues." _And all of you are assholes, too._

"I am not your therapist, I don't want to listen to your problems and be forced to deal with them. If I can fix your issues within a week then they're not something to angst over for 9 years." Lisa gave all four MLs a look of disdain before walking out to the hall.

"Stop throwing all your problems onto me and find a person who's job is to literally help you. _God, all you idiots are so immature_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much I projected throughout the chapter?


	3. Oh No, She's A Speedrunner

_I am mighty, and I am glorious,_ Megan thinks as she absolutely _destroys_ the just recently revealed last boss character of the otome game... that she had transmigrated... into. 

Yeah, turns out that leaving your house for the first time in three months after gaming in your room the whole time will not aid you in moving out of the way of a truck.

But she digresses, details.

Anyway, back to the triumphant moment where Megan had the last boss pinned beneath her expensive leather heels, unconscious. 

The rest of the NPCs and main characters were left gaping at her glorious figure, trying to fathom just exactly how a daughter of some nobody baron had managed to defeat the demon lord.

 _Because I am a special type of gamer, one that watches tutorials before playing, and come up with an even more efficient way to beat the game._ Megan smirked. _Because I am an entity so powerful you cannot even imagine the limits of my abilities._

 _I-,_ she scans the crowd and meets the incredulous eyes of the "love interests", _am a speedrunner._

**...**

"With the Power of Love, I'll Save the Kingdom" was a cringy title of an even cringier otome game with a RPG aspect where you could ignore all the love interests and focus on grinding to defeat the final boss. Megan had bought and played the game because an online friend had suggested it. 

Megan had to play the game with the sounds on mute because the love interests' lines were _so_ _cringy_. 

Even if you chose to go down the level grinding route, you would still be forced to interact with all the characters at least once. One quirky aspect of the game was that the player could attack the characters. They couldn't be killed, of course, just slightly injured.

Megan found this out when she was when a half naked man had appeared out of nowhere in her dorm (read: base) and she had screamed, legit thinking he was a type of monster. The dialogue after was pretty hilarious, though.

_"OW! Why the hell did you do that?!"_

_"Why the hell are you in my dorm?! Oh my god-KATIE, THERE'S A STRANGE MAN IN MY ROOM COME HELP!"_

_"Wait-NO!"_

It gave Megan a good laugh. 

The guy seemed pretty upset when Megan kept shooting him for some reason, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna see some strong female protagonists that actually follow through with their "no relationship with the men" resolve they have at the beginning.


	4. A Whole Class Full Of Them

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of her heels clacking on the stage sent chills down the students' spines. The counselor's cold expression wasn't very reassuring either, couldn't the academy have picked a better person to do the welcoming speech?

Black hair, a rarity, tied up in a neat bun with no accessories, with equally black eyes framed by simple looking glasses. The woman's attire matched with the rest of her features as well. A white dress shirt and black suit pants with intricate gold thread sewn into the bottom.

Everything about this person screamed, _I won't take any nonsense_. The students knew that she, Lady Risha Teif, was supposed to be the person who helped the students, but wasn't she way too intimidating for this?!

As Lady Teif finally reached the podium, she scanned the students, her gaze seemingly picking apart and disecting each and every one of them, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath-

 _"WHAT TEAM?"_ She suddenly bellowed.

They didn't think, didn't hesitate. It was an instinct carved into their very bones. 

_"WILDCATS!"_ A third of the student body shouted back, terrifying the clueless individuals around them.

They blinked. Then _knew_.

Lady Teif showed an all-knowing smirk. "Those who responded to my call, come see me after class hours in my office. The rest of you," she turned to address, "have a lovely first day, if you need any assistance, don't be afraid to ask myself or any of the teachers here. We are here to help you." And gracefully walked off the stage.

 _Wasn't that a good way to filter out reincarnated students,_ Risha thought humming to herself. _Let the trauma rain in after lunchtime._


	5. Legends Never Die

"I hate you. I really, really hate you." Is what Mikaela said to her best friend of 10 years. Though that friendship may just end today.

"Get over it already, it's not like they know!" Tristan said, laughing wildly.

"This is why I got isekaied with you, even nature knew that you couldn't be left unsupervised," Mikaela grumbled, irritated beyond belief. "You possess the body of a captain of knights and what do you?" Mikaela spread her arms out to emphasize the fuckery in front of them.

In the training ground, dozens of knights ran in laps with their torsos thrusted forward and arms lifted behind them in a straight line.

_"This shit."_

Tristan laughed even harder. "It's beautiful!"

"It's _stupid_."

"We can't let the legend end in just our world, Kaela! We've got to spread it, let it be remembered!"

"They're fucking _Naruto running_."

"And it's beautiful!"

_"What's beautiful is cursing your bloodline for seven generations."_


	6. She Didn't Read The Story

Okay, so, Charlotte didn't know she was sucked into a novel so it technically wasn't her fault. So she said as much.

"It is your fault, the story's ruined! Going home is impossible now!" The pretty girl with brown hair, Sheila, wailed and sank to her knees.

"Hey, hey," Charlotte said nervously, crouching right beside the girl. "You don't know if finishing the story will get you back home, there's _magic_ in this world. I'm sure we can find a way."

Sheila sniffed and glared at Charlotte with a tear stained face. "You didn't _just_ ruin the story, you fucked up this entire world, too."

"How would I have known that sending the demon lord to therapy would make him cancel his plans for _world domination_?!" Charlotte tried to defend herself.

"The problem is is that you approached the demon lord _at all_! The prophecy was the main plot device for this whole goddamn world!" Sheila cried even harder and started beating her fists on Charlotte's back. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

"...Sorry..."


End file.
